


keeping promises

by minhyuksthumb



Series: Dreamies Oneshots [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Fluff and Angst, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Park Jisung (NCT) Needs a Hug, Platonic Soulmates, Sad Park Jisung (NCT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:13:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhyuksthumb/pseuds/minhyuksthumb
Summary: chenle had always promised jisung that they'd share their future.jisung's not letting go of that promise as long as he lives.a. k. a. chenle leaves his best friend behind and jisung can't help but hate the world for it.
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Series: Dreamies Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626526
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	keeping promises

jisung walked the familiar path and climbed the stairs to visit his best friend. 

the boy makes sure to visit at least weekly to update his closest companion, his soulmate. 

as he takes a seat on the grass he says a small greeting before beginning to recount the events of everything that's happened in the past few days - since he'd last been here. jisung has always enjoyed storytelling and he knows that he'll never grow bored of it. 

this week had been a fairly uninteresting one so he decided he'd retell an old story, his favourite story. 

"hey lele, you remember that day we ran away? i remember. your parents had left us sitting out in the garden whilst they made lunch and you told me that you had the "bestest and most funnest" idea. you clasped our clammy little hands together and pulled me along behind you. we ran for what felt like hours but could only have been a few minutes." jisung paused to let out a soft giggle, continuing with a fond smile and rosy cheeks. 

"when we finally stopped you told me that it was just us now, that you didn't want to go back and that we were going to live together on our own." jisung fiddled with his shoelaces as he recalled his fondest memory of the other boy. 

"i would give anything to live alone with you forever because we've always been happiest when it's just us. soon enough though, after spending all our pocket money on ice cream, we discovered that two kids could not live alone and that our dream would have to wait until we were older." the brunette pulled at a loose thread on his jeans as he lowered his voice to a soft whisper. 

"we were fine with that though, with waiting. i still am. you promised our dream would come true and i've never had any reason to doubt you. so i can wait for as long as it takes" 

"anyway, we eventually made our way back to your house, way past dinner time but just before it got dark. right before you opened the door we pinky promised we'd stay best friends forever and someday we'd run away for real. as soon as we stepped foot into the house both our parents started telling us that what we'd done was wrong but we stood hand in hand not believing a word they said."

letting out another soft chuckle, jisung looked up to the headstone infront of him with chenle's name deeply engraved alongside the dates that reminded the young boy of how unforgiving and harsh life really was. "i'm sorry lele. i'm sorry that we couldn't live together in this life."

it wasn't often that jisung would cry during his visits but today he was feeling all of the hurt and anger of losing his best friend. they had so many plans until life, or death even, stole the future they were supposed to share. 

~~~

it was the last day of school before summer break last year when it became clear something was wrong with chenle. 

the two best friends were packing their bags, finally free of school for a few months. they had already discussed having a trip down to the beach with their entire friend group, it was still a work in progress though as mark had been begging his mother to let them borrow the family car. 

as chenle stood from his desk he stumbled into jisung's side who caught the boy before he could fall completely and steadied him, resting his hands on the smaller's shoulders. 

"woah, careful lele! what happened?" jisung lightly prodded at the other boy's side, noticing that his breathing had become heavy "chenle? calm down, what's wrong?" 

it seemed as if chenle couldn't hear him as his eyes glossed over and his focus shifted away from jisung. then the small boy became heavy in jisung's arms as he collapsed to the floor. jisung panicked, being the only ones in the classroom (probably some of the last still in school) meant that his cries for help went unanswered. 

the younger boy picked up the other, struggling to keep his balance but he couldn't leave chenle to go and find help.  
"hey lele, everything's okay. i'm taking you to the nurse's office - how many times have i told you that you need to pack a bigger lunch? on the last day of school too! your timing's always perfect" jisung continued to ramble, trying to calm his own nerves, all the way to the nurse's office. 

jisung sat beside the bed in the nurse's office holding chenle's cold hand as the nurse called for an ambulance. he could hear the fear in her voice which only filled him with more dread, why couldn't chenle just wake up and reassure him that everything was okay?

jisung sat beside the bed in the ambulance unable to hold chenle's hand as the paramedics fussed over him. the sirens filled jisungs head as he dropped his head into his hands and pressed his palms against his eyelids, trying to wake himself from what seemed to be a nightmare.

jisung sat beside the bed in the hospital, he'd been here for what felt like hours now and no one would tell him why chenle couldn't just open his eyes. doctors and nurses had been in and out constantly, all saying that they had to wait for the unconscious boy's parents. jisung had called them as soon as they'd reached the hospital and the couple were on their way but it seemed like they'd never arrive.

jisung sat beside the bed in chenle's room a few weeks after he'd collapsed at school. "sungie? come cuddle with me, i'm cold."  
jisung stood up, climbed under the heavy covers of his best friends bed and scooped the smaller boy up in his arms.  
"hey lele, tell me about that time we ran away again." the other boy turned to face the younger "but i told you about that just last week!"  
jisung moved closer, resting his forehead against chenle's "i know but it's my favorite".

jisung sat beside the empty bed in chenle's room. he pulled on the sleeves of his black suit as he tried to prepare himself to go downstairs and face everybody else. all the apologies and condolences in the world couldn't heal this wound that his best friends departure had left behind. so he climbed into the bed surrounding himself with that familiar scent, closing his eyes and remembering every detail of the person he loved most.

~~~

the boy pulled on his hair as he sobbed, remembering everything he had lost. "i miss you. i know i said that i can wait but it hurts lele. i just want to hold you again. i hate this. i hate that i feel like im forgetting you. i hate that the world carries on just fine without you because i can't! i can't carry on like everybody else, i feel stuck and i can't move forward without you."

jisung sat there until his tears dried and his breathing slowed. as he stood and dusted of his jeans the boy turned back and said his goodbye the same way he always did "bye lele, let's keep our promises. "

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry this is so sad but writing is kinda how i vent. i promise that next time i post it'll be happier, im already working on something! thanks for reading and feel free to leave kudos and comments :)
> 
> cc and twitter: renjuun2303


End file.
